


i'm only looking at you

by cbninetyseven



Series: thinking bout you [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Begging, Boys in Skirts, Dom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Hyung Kink, Light Bondage, Light Sadism, M/M, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Slut Shaming, Smut, Submissive Bang Chan, Verbal Humiliation, chris also calls minho "sir", minho calls chris pretty a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 07:26:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17018319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cbninetyseven/pseuds/cbninetyseven
Summary: chris finally gets what he wants, but minho isn't going to give it to him that easily.





	i'm only looking at you

chris would like to say he’s been avoiding minho ever since their little… _interaction._ he’d like to say that he avoids minho’s eyes at all times, doesn’t watch him too closely when they’re practicing, and if he does it’s for _purely professional reasons_.

 

but that would be lying.

 

if anything, it’s the other way around.

 

the only contact minho gives him is the occasional glance, particularly when someone makes jokes or remarks of a _certain nature_. minho lets a hand brush chris’s every now and again. but that’s it.

 

chris knows the game minho’s playing, and he knows it’s a game minho’s going to win.

 

he always hopes minho will walk in when he’s showering and fuck him absolutely senseless, or something along those lines. he hasn’t gotten the image of minho completely wrecking him out of his mind.

 

so chris sits on his bed, texting changbin to make sure everyone is out of the dorm and asking how long they’ll be out for.

 

an hour and a half. chris has enough time.

 

chris strips off his clothes from earlier, replacing them with a periwinkle skirt with flowers embroidered on it, socks that reach just past his knees and a black crop top. he looks at himself in the mirror for a while, he thinks he looks pretty. he lies down on his bed, spreading his legs just a little.

 

he starts to pull his hair with one hand, tracing down his inner thighs with the lightest graze of his fingertips with the other. his hand almost reaches his cock when the door swings open.

 

“really, baby? touching yourself without permission?”

 

_fuck._

 

“i-i’m sorry, minho, i thought you were out-” chris scrambles to a sitting position before minho climbs almost on top of him and grabs his wrists, pinning them down above his head with one hand.

 

minho snarls at him, looking him up and down before grazing his fingertips over chris’s cock for a moment. it’s not enough to cause any friction at all, it makes his stomach coil as he winces against the sudden contact.

 

“apologising isn’t going to cut it, whore, you can’t be patient at all, can you?” minho sneers and chris shakes his head, barely stopping himself from whining. “pathetic,” minho grips harder, digging his nails into chris’s skin.

 

chris moans, eating up the sweet, delicious pain. he’ll take anything and everything minho gives him at this point.

 

“sensitive too, aren’t you? i’ve barely even done anything. such a dumb baby boy.” chris nods and minho grabs a tie that chris has been keeping on his dresser ever since the _incident._ he binds chris’s wrists together, chris knows he won’t be able to move them if he tries. he wasn’t going to try anyway, he’s been wanting this for weeks.

 

minho spreads chris’s legs as far as he can without hurting him (too much). his movements are sharp and chris can’t even process the time between that and minho biting his inner thighs. he sucks and bites harder and harder with every second that passes, running his tongue over the spot he’s been working on when chris’s whines get particularly loud before moving his mouth to another, unmarked, patch of skin. minho gets further up his thighs with every mark he leaves. chris isn’t sure how many there are by this point, but he knows he wants more, more than he can take. chris can hear minho muttering something into his skin, he can’t make it out over the sounds of his own moans and faltering breaths. chris can’t stop himself from bucking his hips when minho’s mouth is just centimetres from his cock. minho holds him down, he’s undoubtedly going to leave scratches all over him. chris wants that so badly. he needs it.

 

“fuck,” chris seethes and minho stops.

 

chris’s breathing gets shaky and scattered. he needs more. so much more.

 

“p-please, hyung,” chris whimpers. minho grabs chris’s face roughly between his thumb and fingers, making chris look him in the eyes. there’s some kind of fire burning in them, chris’s stomach turns and his cock aches.

 

minho’s eyes narrow. chris melts. “what do you want, pretty boy?”

 

chris stares up at him for a moment, not registering that minho had even asked him a question.

 

“more, hyung, p-please. i-i want more of you,” chris’s words stumble over each other as he speaks. minho smirks, the lust in his eyes burning brighter and deeper than before.

 

“hm, hyung isn’t sure,” minho says, sending chris reeling. “only good boys get to be fucked, channie. and you haven’t been a very good boy, have you?”

 

“n-no, i’m sorry hyung,” chris stammers. “i wanna be fucked, minho-hyung, i need it.”

 

minho thinks for a moment, gripping chris’s face tighter.

 

“whores like you don’t deserve to get what they want, channie. you will take what i give you, and maybe i’ll consider it. understood?” minho snarls, leaning closer.

 

“understood, sir,” chris seethes.

 

“good boy, so desperate and obedient. you’re so pretty, channie, all dolled up,” minho coos, trailing his fingers down chris’s chest to his hips. chris shudders.

 

“all for you, hyung. only for you,” chris whines and minho noticeably perks up.

 

“that’s right, all for me.”

 

minho’s eyes wander to chris’s cock, languidly stroking it up and down. chris throws his head back against the pillows, staring up at the ceiling, and whimpers, gripping onto the headboard as best he can. chris doesn’t have to see minho’s face to know that he’s smirking, _that motherfucker_.

 

“look at me while i touch you,” minho orders. chris does, letting a loud whine escape him. minho looks him dead in the eyes, occasionally looking to chris’s cock as he speeds up ever so slightly. “good boy. look at how pathetic your cock is, channie. so red and hard. i bet it hurts, how much it aches and throbs, am i right, baby boy?” minho says and chris nods. “use your words.”

 

“yes, sir, it hurts so good. i’m so needy and pathetic, hyung, please go faster,” chris pleads. minho smiles, sly, coy, almost.

 

“faster, slut?” minho asks, chris just whines.

 

minho looks around and spots lube on chris’s dresser. the next thing chris notices is the feeling of minho’s hand pumping up and down. his movements are so fast that chris can’t help but let his mouth hang open as he moans and whines through stuttered breaths. minho climbs further on top of chris so that they’re face to face.

 

“this is what you wanted, right? you wanted hyung to play with your dumb cock, didn’t you? just like this?” minho whispers. chris just moans louder. “answer the question, whore.”

 

“y-yes, sir,” chris gasps and minho speeds up even more, focusing on chris’s tip now, expertly playing with it in his palm.

 

“and why’s that?”

 

“‘cause i’m a whore, sir. _h-hyung’s_ whore,” chris sobs, he lets out a cracked whiny sound when minho directs his mouth’s attention to chris’s.

 

minho kisses him slowly, mouth open and with tongue and drool everywhere. his tongue slips easily into chris’s already open mouth, sliding over chris’s. he sucks on chris’s bottom lip and chris moans into the kiss. minho pulls away, leaving chris drooly and messy. he stops playing with chris’s cock, directing his attention to chris’s hole.

 

chris can’t hold back his loud moans when minho slips a finger inside him, then another, then another. it hurts a little, chris can’t get enough.

 

“can i move them, channie?” minho asks, pushing chris’s hair out of his eyes. chris nods and minho kisses him sweetly. chris melts.

 

minho starts moving his fingers in and out of chris slowly, being nice and careful with him while pulling his hair, _hard_. chris loves it, he can’t get enough.

 

“more,” chris moans, “please.”

 

minho moves his fingers faster, chris can’t stop whining. minho hits the older’s prostate and chris sobs loudly.

 

“f-fuck, right there,” he cries, tears clouding his vision.

 

minho hits it again, and again, and again, until chris is shaking and crying, cursing left and right. minho pulls his fingers out of chris, leaving him panting, legs shaking. minho cards through chris’s hair, wiping away his tears and kissing his forehead.

 

“good boy, such a good boy for me,” minho whispers and chris whimpers. “do you want hyung’s cock, baby boy?”

 

“please.”

  


minho’s grip on chris’s hips is firm as he fucks into chris, his thrusts are hard, fast and strong. chris can’t hold himself together anymore, his legs fall over either side of his bed and he can’t stop himself from rambling to himself. it’s gasps of “hyung” mixed with quiet curses, interrupted by particularly loud cries and moans.

 

“fuck, baby, you feel so good,” minho says. he speeds up his pace, pulling chris’s hair and pushing him into the bed. “yesyesyesyes.”

 

“h-hyung,” chris cries, minho’s grip on his hair is intoxicating. “more marks, p-please. wanna be yours, wanna be hyung’s baby boy,” chris says through sobs. “fuck!” he gasps when minho’s cock hits his prostate.

 

minho directs his attention to chris’s neck and throat, sucking pretty bruises into his skin. his bites are sharp and chris craves the pain, he wants to be covered in minho’s hickeys.

 

“mine, mine, mine, all mine,” minho mutters. chris whimpers, he wants to be able to grip minho’s hair.

 

he looks so pathetic, covered in drool with his legs spread as far apart as possible, practically screaming from how good minho fucks him.

 

“minho-hyung, i’m close,” chris whines. minho pulls away from chris’s throat, looking him directly in the eye.

 

“are you asking me if you can cum, baby boy?” minho asks. chris nods. “words, angel.” chris’s face flushes a somehow deeper shade of red than ever at the nickname.

 

“please, sir, let me cum. please, please, please, i’ll be good, i promise,” chris pleads.

 

“alright, baby,” minho nods, fucking into chris harder, hitting his prostate over and over. “cum for me, you take hyung’s cock so well.”

  


it only takes a few more thrusts and praises from minho for chris to cum all over himself, on his crop top, skirt and stomach. minho fucks him more, sloppier now. chris’s head spins from the overstimulation.

 

“fuck, baby boy. you’re so fucking pretty,” minho gasps, holding himself steady with chris’s hips.

 

minho pulls out of chris before he can cum. chris sobs from the loss of contact.

 

“sit up,” minho orders. chris does as he’s told. “do you want hyung’s cock in your pretty mouth?” minho asks.

 

“please, please, please ,please,” chris pants.

 

“open your mouth for me, baby boy,” minho says, running a hand through chris’s hair before finding a firm grip in it.

 

chris obeys, opening his mouth as wide as he can for minho. he wants to be a good boy so badly. minho pushes his cock into chris’s mouth, moaning. minho’s cock feels so heavy on chris’s tongue, his mouth feels so unbelievably full and he wants to get ruined even more. minho starts to fuck into chris’s mouth, hitting the back of chris’s throat, making both of them moan.

 

“baby, f-fuck, you’re so fucking good for me. you’re such a pretty, messy cockslut, aren’t you?” chris nods as much as he can with a cock in his mouth. “fuck, a-angel,” minho moans.

 

chris’s mouth is filled with minho’s cum, he swallows as much of it as he can, sucking on minho’s cock as he does. minho pulls his cock out of chris and chris feels minho admiring him, smiling down at him.

 

“good boy, good boy,” minho cards through chris’s hair, leaning down to kiss him sweetly. chris smiles into the kiss, and so does minho. “you’ve done so well, baby. you’re amazing,” minho tells him and chris’s face heats up.

 

“that was _definitely_ better than anything i’d ever imagined,” chris says.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this took so long to post dshdshs. but here's the sequel!! if y'all have any requests then comment them here or send them to me on my [twt](https://twitter.com/mommyminho) or [cc](https://curiouscat.me/CBNINETYSE7EN) ! thank you for being patient <3


End file.
